


The Sleet That Rained Like Sitting Hamsters

by PrincessLink



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, M/M, This is what I do instead of writing Metal Gear Solid But I Made it Gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLink/pseuds/PrincessLink
Summary: I'm back with another randomly generated fanfic, but this time, it's Otasune.





	The Sleet That Rained Like Sitting Hamsters

David Wishmonger looked at the tiny teapot in his hands and felt lonely.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his creepy surroundings. He had always loved magical Alaska with its late, low lakes. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel lonely.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Hal Emmerich. Hal was a charming author with ginger feet and charming hands.

David gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a snotty, clever, tea drinker with sloppy feet and slimy hands. His friends saw him as a frail, friendly friend. Once, he had even revived a dying, old man.

But not even a snotty person who had once revived a dying, old man, was prepared for what Hal had in store today.

The sleet rained like sitting hamsters, making David unstable.

As David stepped outside and Hal came closer, he could see the inexpensive smile on his face.

Hal gazed with the affection of 4279 tactless glorious goldfish. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a phone number."

David looked back, even more unstable and still fingering the tiny teapot. "Hal, huh," he replied.

They looked at each other with sparkly feelings, like two drab, distinct donkeys skipping at a very optimistic snow storm, which had jazz music playing in the background and two controlling uncles eating to the beat.

David regarded Hal's ginger feet and charming hands. "I feel the same way!" revealed David with a delighted grin.

Hal looked shocked, his emotions blushing like a big, blue book.

Then Hal came inside for a nice cup of tea.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally canon to Metal Gear But I Made it Gayer.
> 
> (I don't know if it's obvious I was being sarcastic or not, but I was).


End file.
